


Being a good Parabatai

by Sunsetdaydreams



Series: Ficlet Instruments challenge [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Ficlet Instrument Challenge, He doesn't come off good, M/M, Mistakes, Parabatai relationships, Truths coming out due to drinking, Week 18, last week, poor Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetdaydreams/pseuds/Sunsetdaydreams
Summary: When Alec gets drunk he tells it exactly how it is and takes no prisoners.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Ficlet Instruments challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488413
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	Being a good Parabatai

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Oh boy. When someone gets drunk, a lot of truths come out.

‘Jace.’ Alec slurred.

Magnus winced as Jace beamed. 

‘I love you.’ 

Jace preened. 

‘But you are a shit Parabatai.’

Jace choked, staring at Alec in alarm. 

Clary looked worried but Izzy laughed, spilling her drink.

‘Alec.’ Magnus said softly, trying to get his attention. He knew what Alec was like when he’d been drinking. He had tried to warn the others, but none of them had listened.

‘Magnus.’ Alec swayed into him, making Magnus almost drop his cocktail as he also tried to grab hold of Alec as well. ‘I love you.’

‘Alec, what are you talking about? I’m a brilliant Parabatai.’ Jace frowned, pulling Alec around to face him.

Alec snorted. ‘Oh yeah? Is that why you always left me to chase after Clary? Even when you didn’t even know her? Because of you I was forced into almost marrying a woman.’

‘It was your choice to marry Lydia!’

‘Yeah, I choose Lydia, but our lovely parents were going to force me to marry some other woman because you and Clary kept breaking the rules. I never broke the rules but I was always the one punished for you doing whatever the hell you wanted.’

‘That’s not true.’ Jace denied.

‘No, you’re right.’ Alec nodded, his whole body moving with the action. ‘Izzy was punished once. When you two decided to steal the mortal cup from me. Izzy was put on trial and almost de-runed because of you two geniuses.’

‘Alec, that’s not fair, we had a chance to find out where Valentine was and we took it.’ Clary cut in, looking vaguely chastised.

Alec nodded sagely. ‘That’s because if it’s what you want to do, it’s okay. If it’s anyone else, tough shit.’

‘What do you mean?’

Well, when I went along with orders to imprison Meliorn, Jace beat the shit out of me. When he went along with orders and put a GPS chip into Maia, oh well, oopsies.’

‘That’s not fair Alec, it was my grandmothers orders.’

‘Oh, so when it’s your family telling you to do something it’s okay, but when it’s my parents telling me, it’s completely different? You chose Clary over me every single time. You’re right, you’re an amazing Parabatai.’’

‘That’s not what I meant! And name one time I left you for Clary?’

‘How about after you stabbed me through the heart with my own arrow?’ Alec asked. ‘Although at least then you were actually in love with her. Let’s not count that time. How about when you didn’t trust me to tell me that you died and Clary brought you back with the Angel’s wish? Oh no, you were in love then as well. What about when you played on my insecurities when Izzy was missing to get me to resurrect Azazel and then told me there was no way that Magnus could be in Valentine’s body when he actually was?’

‘You can’t blame me for that?!’

‘Of course I don’t.’ Alec said honestly. ‘Because I am a good Parabatai.’ 


End file.
